You're So Fine
by BakaDaisy
Summary: Who the hell even likes clubs? Not Fucking Sasuke Uchiha. Who even likes random hookups? Fuck certain not Gaara. Oh my, sex on legs! OOC. AU. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song "So Fine". If I did, I'm sure I wouldn't be posting fan fictions online for fun.**

**Pairing: SasukexGaara a hint of KankuroXKiba**

_**You're So Fine**_

**Gaara groaned. This was not at all how he wanted to spend his Friday night. Gaara applied his heavy eyeliner before having the same tool stolen from his grasp. He could only glare at the asshole of a brother. A true bastard indeed. Pouring out a generous amount of jell onto his hands he rubbed them together quickly before messing up his hair with the substance giving him a wild look, doing the same for his elder brother's hair. Spraying his hair into place he deemed himself ready. Kankuro gave a sly smile to the younger male before exiting the bathroom himself. Temari was already out, the hell she would be caught at home on a Friday night.**

**Gaara truly hated his older brother, a poisonous disrespect really. It seemed as though every single time Gaara thought he caught a break from the world his darling bastard of a brother would drag him along somewhere. **

"**Come on Gaara, stop acting like you're a little abused shit and lighten the fuck up." The elder ruffled his perfectly styled hair while giving him a toothy grin. **

"**Lighten the fuck up? It seems as though the only 'quality time' we ever get together is when you want to GET TOGETHER with someone!" Gaara grabbed Kankuro's keys and waved them around in the other's face dangerously "My patience are running low on these outings." Said red head spat at his beloved older brother.**

**Kankuro only gave a wolfish grin before snatching his keys from the younger's hands and exiting the perimeter. **

* * *

"**Oh coooommmmee on Sasuke!" Kiba coaxed from the other side of the bathroom door.**

"**I will not impugn myself by going to a dance club filled with sweaty gays grabbing ass left and right!" Sasuke's voice rang out.**

"**Sassssukkkeee! I already told you! The only way he can go is if he brings his brother with him! Why not just give him a chance?" The dog like boy was desperate to go out with the taller brunette after meeting him at the bookstore. **

"**Fuck no. I will not go just because he is morally obligated to bring a third wheel on your date!" Sasuke opened the door in rush before storming downstairs.**

**Kiba followed close behind "Sasu! Please! I never ask you for anything! This guy is hot- way out of my league even! I've been crushing on him for the past couple of months and he finally noticed me! Please just do this one thing for me!" He could only whimper at his furious friend.**

"**Kiba," Sasuke took a deep breath and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "You're my best friend, and you know I wouldn't want to see you get hurt. I don't think this guy is worth it if he is asking you to go to a club for a first date!" The raven assured. **

**Kiba took one long look at his friend before putting an immense scowl on his face; his friend didn't need to be such a jerk about it! Sasuke disregarded it completely and started his search into the fridge for his left over onigiri. Rummaging through the thing before Kiba stomped one foot on the ground.**

"**Damn it Sasuke! I am asking you to do this for me as a friend! Kankuro is a beast, I'm sure his brother inherited the same damn sexy genes! It's about time you let someone pull that god damn stick out of your ass!"**

**Sasuke gasped. The I-am-going-to-hit-you-with-the-Sake-bottle-in-my-hand gasp. "Kiba!" Said raven whipped around and gave his best glare. "I don't have a thing for guys nor is there a stick up my ass that needs to be pulled out!"**

**Kiba gave a heavy sigh. "Sasuke, please. I will never ask you for anything again. I promise it will be fun. Just a couple of drinks and maybe even a dance or two and I swear we will leave if you aren't having a good time too."**

**Sasuke put his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it slightly. His head hurt, his eyes burned and his pouty friend wasn't helping. Sighing a sigh of defeat he nodded before walking up a little too close to his friend. "One drink, one dance and if that younger sibling isn't even the slightest of good looking we are leaving immediately" Kiba's ears perked up instantly. He nodded vigorously before throwing his arms around the stiff raven.**

"**It's a deal! Thank you so much Sasuke! I promise I won't let you leave without having a good time first!" Kiba chirped on his way out the door.**

**The dark haired male walked in front of the dog like boy and once again got right up in his tan face. "IMMEDIANTLY!" Sasuke sneered out.**

**Kiba chuckled "Okay okay, I get it. Immediately."**

**OH **_**Kami-sama what have I gotten myself into?**_

* * *

**Kankuro tapped his fingers on the bar impatiently. Where the hell was his date? More importantly why the hell was the bar tender taking so god damn long with his scotch? Kankuro growled at the fingers playfully tapping on his shoulder. His icy glare met two indifferent sea foam marbles.**

"**Kankurroooo. You said five minutes. It's been ten. I want to leave." Gaara bluntly stated.**

"**Just wait! I just got a text saying they were leaving now!"**

"**You said that ten minutes ago. He stood you up accept it. Now take me home."**

"**Gaara! HERE! Have a shot with me!"**

**The older brother gave his little Gaara a shot before doing his in a blink of an eye. Slamming the glass back onto the bar Gaara looked blankly into the other's eyes.**

"**I want another."**

**Kankuro's eyes widened slightly before a pure white grin replaced the look of shock onto his face. Nodding he signaled the bar tender for another round. Gaara downed it once again before he lost the red head into the crowd of dancers. Kankuro could only smirk, so much for wanting to leave. Checking his phone once again he scanned the room for the adorable brunette.**

* * *

**Sasuke frowned. The music was pulsing through his mind; the place was slightly hot from all of the rough grinding of the various gays. A few tried to grab him as they walked to the bar; a few winked or licked their lips at him. He waved all of them away clearly not interested. Kiba pulled him over to his date.**

"**Sasuke this is Kankuro! Kankuro, this is my best friend Sasuke! I brought him for your brother!" Kiba was barely heard over the music.**

"**That's great! He's around some where! Why don't you two go get a table and I'll order us a round of drinks!" Kankuro yelled back. **

**Kiba nodded before once again pulling the raven to a darkened corner away from the pulsing lights and grinding bodies to a small booth.**

"**Kiba, I see no brother. You lied to me."**

**Kiba gawked "Sasuke! I did not lie! He is probably just dancing! Give it some time!"**

**Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the shot that Kankuro brought back. He himself was going to get lost in the crowd of moving bodies. Skimming the hoard his eyes locked onto the definition of sex on legs. This sin was swaying their hips in tone with the beat, not really caring the slightest who grinded up upon him. His face looked calm and focused only on the song. His eyes were closed in bliss and his eye lashes rested beautifully on the slightly red cheeks, his plump lips carved into a small smile. He was wearing tight skinny grey skinny jeans that hugged low on his slim hips with a tight tank top that barely covered his pale smooth tummy.**

**Sasuke was completely captivated by the sin moving those hips oh so deliciously. The song stopped, the sea foam eyes fluttered open and immediately fell upon the raven haired male. The darkly lined eyes scanned his body before locking contact with his own onyx as he licked his lips in the most seductive manner. Another song started up, the beauty before him kept the eye contact as he started to move his hips to the new beat, never missing a hint. Gaara loved the way those dark eyes scanned his body like some type of predator, it made him feel exhilarated. Gaara's own heartbeat sped up.**

**Sasuke had no control over himself- he felt so obligated to put his hands on that smooth body. Before really realizing what he was doing he started to make his way to the crowd to reach his red haired prize. The sin still had his eyes locked on the raven haired male as his hands started to slide up and down his body in a sensual way starting from his hair all the way to his hips.**

**Half way there Sasuke gulped, he didn't know exactly what he was getting himself into (no pun intended) but he did know he wanted to captivate those sexy big pouty lips giving him a very naughty looking grin.**

**The sin threw his head back as he continued his actions the smile never ceasing to leave his lips. Gaara opened his eyes to find the tall stoic male in front of him. Sasuke could only watch as the small male before him rocked himself with the club anthem. **

**The beauty wrapped his slim arms around the taller's neck rocking the other male into the beat as well. Sasuke did his best to keep up with the fiery red head. Placing his hands on the sinful hips they swayed into the rhythm of the song losing each other into the light grinding. The smaller male became a little more daring, sliding down the raven's body ever so slowly in the most provocative manner. For the third time tonight Sasuke felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest, screaming to get out of the cage of bones.**

**The sexy creature turned around rocking the tight round ass on the raven's groin. Sasuke's control over his body completely diminishing from the sin in front of him, placing his hands on the slim hips he gripped them slightly possessively before running his hands up and down the pale body. Gaara tangled his fingers into the other's hair as they continued their grind of passion. Lifting his head slightly Sasuke's eyes came in contact with the lidded sea foam eyes. **

**Overall Sasuke didn't know what happened to himself. He would never get this friendly with anyone that he didn't even know, not to mention he was a guy! But there was something about this red headed beauty that drove him in like a boy in a candy store. For Kami's sake he didn't even know the sin's name! That definitely didn't seem to faze the red head though, oh no. He continued to smile that naughty smile and grind the perfect little backside into Sasuke's tightening jeans. This sensation was completely new to the raven, and he was going to get as much of it as kami aloud. He didn't care if he was going to burn in the fiery pits of hell forever for this, he didn't care if his reputation was tarnished to bits, all that mattered was the sexy creature before him. Feeling rather daring and craving more contact from the creature he leaned down and bit the pale neck. A beautiful sound like a small whimper escaped the pouty lips. Captivated completely Sasuke dove into the neck kissing and nipping it lightly, the red head's moans never missing his ears. Sasuke smirked onto the now reddening neck, the hell he was going to let anyone else touch **_**his**_** beauty. He'd be damned if someone else heard these delightful sounds escape those lips. This beauty was his and he would make sure he left this very damned dance floor with the red head underneath his arm. He didn't mind the slightest if he had to fuck the beauty right here on the dance floor so that everyone would know that the sin belonged to **_**him**_**.**

**Gaara's body was overwhelmed with pleasure; he couldn't stop the sounds by passing his lips completely. Frankly, he didn't care if the entire club heard him moan sweetly to the raven behind him. He felt the raven's hands slowly make its way to his own tight pants, groping him slightly. Gaara's eyes shut in sheer pleasure as he let out a needy moan as the dark haired male continued his actions. Gaara leaned his head to the side slightly, taking in the scent of the gorgeous male; black ice. Kissing the other's neck lightly Gaara rocked on the male a little harder, getting a pleasing buck like grind in response.**

**Sasuke stopped his actions briefly to flip the red head around to meet the lidded eyes once more. He leaned in and kissed the pouty lips. Their bodies moved on their own as the colliding lips moved in perfect motion. Sasuke smirked a little when he pulled away from the sin earning him a whimper of disapproval.**

"**Your name?" Sasuke purred into the other's ear as he nipped at it lightly.**

**The red head gasped. "It's Gaara." **

"**Gaara…" Sasuke growled lowly as he bit on the neck once more. He liked the way it rolled off of his tongue. "I'm Sasuke." He bit down on the neck a little roughly at a seemingly sensitive spot.**

"**Sasuke! Oh, 'suke." Gaara wined beautifully.**

**He looked into the eyes once more, if those weren't bedroom lidded eyes and a bedroom voice he didn't know what else was. He leaned in once more for a steamy kiss. Licking at the plump lips begging for entrance. Gaara allowed the wet muscle to ravish his mouth, the two pink tongues dancing together in the most delicious of ways. A small hint of Sasuke's spicy taste lingered in his own sweet taste. **

**Sasuke gave him a wolfish grin as he lead the red head off the dance floor, thanking Kiba mentally for dragging him along.**

* * *

**A/N: Weeelllll… I hope it didn't suck. I've been completely in love with this song and I wanted to know if I could put some type of take on it. Tell me what you think. –B.D.**


End file.
